Reactions
by Lady Merlin
Summary: [oneshot]Aly returns home from the Copper Isles after 10 years. She finds their reactions surprisingly pleasant. Sorry to LGotS. And her friends. No swearing or so on.


Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin! Don't dare sue me!

BTW, I m ignoring the Tortallan delegation at the end of TQ and George's visit at the end of TC. I am ignoring the 'gift' from George and Tkaa.

"Oh dear, how am I going to tell them?" asked Aly, to no one in particular. She felt a pair of soft lips on her neck. She spun around and found Nawat, her strange fiancé.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that your flock will accept you. Even if they don't, I will." He said, giving her that radiant innocent smile that could melt her heart. She was a good looking young girl, pretty ordinary, except for her hair, which was blood red. Her eyes were a poisonous green and she wore a loose gown. Nobody to take notice of. If you thought so, you were wrong. She was the daughter of two of the most influential political persons in the realm. Almost like Bush. And, his female. Uhmmm, ya. The man was a crow turned man and his grasp on humanity was light. The girl was a more important person on her own. She was the spymaster of the Copper Isles.

She was The Tricksters Chosen one. She was the one who single handedly had done what no other person could have done. She had changed the Isles. She brought down the reign on the Rittevons and of Mithros and Goddess. She had taken down Tobbapaw, one of the most powerful spymasters to ever live. Unfortunately for her family and luckily for her, Copper Isles were a sworn enemy of Tortall. Nobody exchanged news. Her queen, Dovasary Balitang, now Sibigat had married Taybur, the captain of the guard. Their son had a very strong gift and they wanted The Numair Salmalin to coach him. So, they had decided to go for a peace treaty with Tortall, and who better to send than a Tortallan. Unfortunately, this Tortallan did not want to go. She had hidden from them for 8 years. They thought she was dead.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a loud horn. It signaled the arrival at Tortall's Shores. She was scared. The Lioness was not a gentle person and did not take well to surprises. Her father was not too bad, but it might just be enough.

She stepped on land, attracting the stares of several dock hands. She glared daggers at them, then held Nawats' hand and looked away. They had to stay at an inn for the night, as they were too far off the Swoop region. Aly made her way to an inn, while Nawat was off to meet his Tortallan cousins. She was taking a short cut, when she was confronted by 15 men, all dressed in the code of uniform for assassins. She looked at their faces and recognized them. She stood up from her attack position and looked one man in the eye. "Silas, hmmm, I would have expected better from you. An assassin? You know my father would have given you a job. He says you are all talented." The man whom she had addressed paused, and then resumed his position. "Fine." Aly said.

She crouched and pulled out three of the many daggers she kept on person. She made the first move. She sprung into a summersault and slammed her foot against two men's temples. They fell unconscious. The rest of the men hesitated, and then ran towards her. She flung herself out in a complex shift, hitting the men one after another. She plunged her dagger into most of the flesh she could reach. Soon, they were all dead. Except one. She pointed a dagger at his throat and asked, venomously, "Who sent you?"

He gulped and answered, "We had no money. We needed it bad, and you look rich!" she understood. She removed the tip and flung a pouch of gold coins on the floor before leaving.

She hissed, "I am the Shadow lady. Do not cross me." She left a stunned man on the floor.

She made her way to the inn, finding herself blood covered. She looked at the barman and said, "Polish my daggers and say nothing about this to anyone, or the Shadow lady will get you." Her appearance was so creepy, that he simply shuddered in reply. She stomped off to her room, not noticing the pools of blood she left behind. Nawat entered her room later, when she was asleep. He bent over and kissed her cheek. She woke up. Seeing him, she smiled. She touched her lips to his. He undressed and went to sleep.

The next morning, Aly had seemingly forgotten about last night's event. She went down in a good mood and had breakfast. She did not seem to notice that the bartender seemed positively terrified. She packed and left.

At the inn…

The bartender held up a speaking spell and whispered into it, "There is a really bad woman about. She calls herself the Shadow Lady." The person on the other side looked grim, and flicked the spell shut.

Meanwhile, Aly and Nawat had reached Pirates Swoop. She blackmailed her way in. There, she saw Maude, who formerly used to cluck over her hair. She showed no sign of recognition. Aly was on the verge of tears. She held on to Nawats hand in fear. She sneaked in. She went straight to the study. She looked in and saw her father. He was as usual bent over his work, only his face was drawn and pale. He looked as if he had not got enough sleep.

Tears leaked down her cheeks and she went to her mother's room. There, she saw the Lioness holding a picture of somebody and sobbing. Looking at the picture from over her shoulder, she saw that it was a picture of her. She went into Thom's room and saw him in the same position. Alan was desperately trying to calm him, but did not seem to be in the best of spirits either. Soon, she heard the familiar lunch bell. She walked into the dining hall, as silent as a mouse. Her family had begun eating in silence. She realized the cause of her sorrow. It was the 10th anniversary of her disappearance. She sneaked up behind her father and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" she asked.

George had not seen her and jumped up with daggers in hand. When she saw her, a bell rang. He looked at her closely and gazed into her eyes. It struck him. "Aly!" he said hoarsely. He pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She smothered her tears in his shoulder. This was being watched by her whole family in awe. Alanna was the first to stand.

"Is that you? Aly?" she asked, disbelief in her eyes. She ran her hand down Aly's hair and pulled her into a hug. Thom and Alan stood up and kissed their sister on the cheek. They patted her on the shoulder and welcomed her back. That is when she knew that her past had to come out. They sat down to have dinner. Maude brought in another plate and dropped it upon seeing Aly. Aly grinned. Maude clucked over her as usual.

"Ma, Da, I am spymaster of the isles." She stated. Her parents froze.

George asked, "You're pulling our legs, aren't you?"

She shook her head. "No. And I have a fiancé. And my best friend is the queen. And I am patron of Kypryoth. Come down here you dung head!" she said, raising her head up towards the heavens. A man in a Raka styled sarong appeared. He had short black and white pepper hair. He bore muscled arms and a strong figure.

"Hullo Aly. Hi George." He said.

"Another thing Da, Why is it that he tells me that you were his partner in the past?" Alanna glared. Aly grinned. Alan and Thom gaped in awe.

"George…" Alanna muttered threateningly. "What is going on?" she asked. George sighed resignedly. He knew it was time to spill the beans.

"When I was a kid, I always wanted to be a spy. I prayed for help and I got him. He helped me create my network and made me Rogue." He said, "But, I had to help his name in Tortall. That is why he goes by the name of Loki here."

Aly said, "Same here. I got captured by pirates then I was sold off as a slave. There I got wind of his plans. He told me if I could do it, he would give you a boon and convince you that I could become a spy. In the end, I caught whiff of his plans to put a half Raka queen on the throne, and the duke who had been so good to his people died, I vowed to do it if it was the last thing I did. I did it. Have you ever heard of the Shadow Lady, that is who I am. And my fiancé, he is a crow turned man." She spouted.

All the people in the room looked flabbergasted, except for Kypryoth. He looked bored. Alanna went to her and said, "You've grown up, and now you're getting married! Why didn't you come home?"

"Dove wanted me to stay. I was loaded with work. And Da, you must be wondering what my network is. It is mainly crows and a few Raka." She lifted her head up and made a shrill crow noise. A crow came down and shifted upon touching the ground. He turned into a man.

Thom saw his person as being a ruffled heap of feathers. His hair was short and black. It looked tousled like it had been combed by hand. He had a well-muscled body and was lean and tall. The way he walked made it seem as if he was about to leap 6 feet into the air. He saw Aly's hand go into his. Her fiancé.

"And who might this be?" Alanna asked.

"I am Nawat Crow. You are the head female of this flock. Aly says much about you." He looked at George. "You are the whisper man. You are the head male." And lastly looking at Alan and Thom, he said, "You and Aly are siblings. Am I right?"

Aly grinned and said, "Nawat, this is my family. Da, Ma, meet my fiancé." Alanna almost fainted. George went up to Nawat and said, "Lad, you and I are the only ones who have been able to get that reaction out of her. Congratulations."

Upon hearing this, Alanna got up and said, "Laddybuck, I'll get you for that!" and started chasing him around, brandishing a sword.

"See ya' later!" George yelled, making the best of his height.

Nawat looked down at her and smiled. "They are very friendly. I like them."

"That is good. I am glad Ma is not going to kill me." Aly replied, stroking his hair absentmindedly.

Alan and Thom came out of a corner, after whispering a bit. Alan said, "Aly, we need to talk to Nawat. We need to tell him the Cooper secrets. We need to advise him on tips to deal with you." Aly grinned and told Nawat to go on. The trio went off, in a serious mood.

Aly made her way to Numair's house. Numair, please be home she prayed. She knocked on the door and opened it to Daine's face. "You married Numair! I'm so happy for you!" Daine looked startled.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Aly." Aly said.

"Aly!" cried Daine, looking overjoyed. She hugged her and smiled. We all thought that you were dead.

"I am spymaster of the Isles and I wanted to invite you for my wedding." She said

"Wedding! Oh My God! I am so happy for you! Now can I help you?" Daine asked, joy obvious.

"I need to talk to Uncle Numair. My queen sent me over to ask for permission for her son to be his understudy."

"He is not in right now. I'll tell him to meet you at the hall at the banquet tomorrow."

"A banquet! Oh hell!" Aly sighed.

"I feel your pain. Aly, I'm pregnant."

Aly's face was a beam of joy. "Congratulations." She said. "Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"Girl" Daine replied.

They chatted for some more time then Aly had to go and see the king. Upon entering his hall, she saw him on the throne. "Your majesty, do you recognize me?" she asked.

"Aly? I thought you were dead." He asked.

"Nope, But I've risen in the world. I am now spymaster of the Isles and I have come to sign a treaty so that her son can study with Numair."

Jon was surprised, understandably. "How did the boat masters allow you to come?"

"They didn't" said a new voice, Kypryoth's.

"Who is he?" Jon asked, jittery.

"He is my godly business partner and he brought me here." She said.

Jon said, "In that case, I have to sign the treaty, don't I?"

Aly grinned. "You betcha."

Later on, Aly was going to meet up with her family for dinner. In their room, she asked Nawat, "What did they tell you."

"Oh, they said something like if you harm our sister, you will be having a death wish. Sounded weird." Nawat said, unconcernedly.

Aly gaped. She had never known that her brothers cared so much. She looked at Nawat, dressed in grey robes and struggling with a bow tie. She helped him out and sneaked a few kisses too. At the dinner table, Nawat charmed Alanna and George while Aly confronted her brothers. "Hey guys, thanks, but don't worry. I know how to Take care of myself. I have brought down the greatest spy reign of all. But thanks. I never knew." And hugged her brothers.

Later, Alan asked Thom, "How did she find out?" and before Thom could answer, said, "On second thought, I don't want to know."

Wedding!

"Do you Aly, promise to stay by your husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Nawat crow, promise to stay by your wife in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"I now with the power invested in me by god, pronounce you man and wife."

And they were married. Kypryoth appeared. The non-luarin people bowed down and worshiped him. Whispers of 'we are doomed' arose.

"Oh do get up, you're distressing Aly." The people stood, touching his arm before they left.

"Oh my, you are very powerful, aren't you?" asked Aly, only just realizing how high he was in peoples minds.

As if reading her mind, he said, "Nonsense dear. I am grateful to you for treating me like a friend, not a monster. I am very happy for you and I have a gift. You will both die at the same time. Not one second apart."

Aly hugged him tight. He seemed a bit hesitant, but hugged her back. "Thank you." She said, and it was all she needed.

She grabbed Nawats arm and dragged him to the carriage. The sat in it and went back home. To their new home, a newly built place called mystery cove.

To the Lost Goddess of the shadows (is it in correct capitalism?) I am soooooooo sorry. My friend recommended your story after reading mine. I copied an excerpt of yours meaning to change it(just for ideas) Being the scatterbrained me, I uploaded the wrong document. I am sooo super sorry. I know you won't, but anyway, please forgive me! I use my computer to make notes so there is a whole load of crap to differentiate from. My school uses computers. So either way, I have deleted the whole part and…ya. I'm super sorry! I didn't mean it. Yours sincerely, Magequeen.

Ok, and whoever did read it, please acknowledge that the Kalasin part was accidentally taken from the Lost goddess of the shadows and if you want to R&R, go ahead. I deserve it. Once again, LGotS, I'm sorry. And thank you to her friend (or was it her?) who first told me about the mistake. Thank You.


End file.
